Frozen Katekyo version
by Coralla
Summary: Just like frozen. But instead it's Katekyo Hitman Verson. Instead of ice, there will be fire. Oh btw it's going to be 18X27. So if you are not into Yaoi, please don't read this. It is my first story so please ignore my inexperience.
1. Chapter 1

"Stay away" was the only thing he heard from his brother before he left.

\- Flash back starts -

Today is a special day. Today is the day his brother is going to become a king of Vongola Kingdom. Ever since their parents died, his brother shut the palace to the outside world. Ever since their parents died, his brother started ignoring him. He felt very lonely. But not today. It was the first time in forever that he got a chance to meet with other people. He was looking forward to this day.

The gate of the palace opened. Everyone from the Kingdom as well as from other kingdoms; Millifore, Varia, Koyoko-land and Simon Kingdom came for the ceremony of the new king.

It was the first time for Tsuna to go outside the kingdom. He was very excited to meet with new people. He had no idea why his brother Gitto ignored him or shut the palace from outside world. Now he got the chance to go outside and enjoyed every moment.

As a clumsy nature he is, he tripped on the thin air and almost fall into water if not for the hand that grabbed him before falling. "Fu Fu Fu such a little clumsy rabbit you are. Mind telling me your name little bunny" (You all know who said that right :P) "Thanks for the help Mister…" said Tsuna with a red face that could win tomato. "Oh, sorry for my rudeness. I am Mukuro, King of Kouyo-Land Kingdom" "I am Tsuna, prince of Vongola Kingdom. Nice to meet you my lord" Mukuro laughed at the comment and said "Fu Fu Fu, please call me Mukuro and looks like the ceremony begins and we should go now"

Time skipped

Mukuro and Tsuna have great time talking about each other and they found out they are suited for each other. Mukuro proposed him. But Tsuna want a bless form his only brother.

Tsuna told his brother about the marriage and his brother said "well I am not against gay marriage but you can't marry anyone you just met" Tsuna then argue with his brother for a few minutes and he finally said "I hate you". Gitto was so shocked and started trembling. He can't control his fear and finally flame started to coming out of his body.

Tsuna was so shocked and worried that his brother might get burned. Everyone from the ceremony were scared and swear and accused at Gitto. Tsuna was so worried for his brother and run toward him. The only thing he heard from his brother was "Stay away" and then Gitto fly out of the castle.

\- Flash back ends-


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't be serious to go after your monster brother, Tsunayoushi" shouted the silver hair man.

"I must. Gitto-nii have no one else beside me and Byakuran, Nii-san is no monster and I hope you don't stop me" said the prince of Vongola with determined face.

"Tsuna-kun be careful. Don't worry about the kingdom. We Shimons will make sure nothing happened to it" said Emma, Tsuna childhood friend.

"Thank you Emma. I'll leave the palace in your care. Also Mukuro please look after the palace as well" said Tsuna while going to climb his favourite lion Natsu.

"let's go Natsu" said to his best partner since very young and they started their journey.

Time skipped

"Hey Natsu, please stop at that cottage. We need information to get to Gitto-nii. I have no idea where we are going. Stay outside for a while. " said Tsuna and go into the cottage.

"Hello. How can I help you? Call me Dino. I have everything you need here" said the handsome blond shopkeeper.

"Hi Dino san. I've been wondering if you seen someone who look like me but have blond hair and a little taller?" asked Tsuna

"Sorry. You are the first customer today. Maybe you should ask Kyoya. He might know. After all he protect this area" said Dino

"Really!" Tsuna face brightened "where can I find him?"

"Not sure. He may be patrolling now or may rest at some rooftop. He loves rooftop. Ha ha" laugh Dino between his words

Suddenly- "Herbivore do your work and speak less" entered the raven hair boy with yellow bird on the head into the shop.

"That's Kyoya. You can ask him anything you want" whispered Dino

"Thank you Dino san" said Tsuna happily.

Tsuna went near Kyoya and said "hello kyoya san, I am Tsuna and I am finding my brother and-"

"Are you strong?" said Kyoya with his tonfa in his hand.

"huh" was the only thing he could say before he dough the attacks.

Tsuna is not a prince for nothing. He has been training with his torturer Reborn since he was 7. He is now 14. Those training paid off now. About 5 hours passed and none of them is backing down. In Kyoya case, he is not even sweating.

"Wow. Not bad for a Herbivore. So tell me what do you want form me" said Kyoya with satisfied face

"Ah Kyoya…" Tsuna trying to speak between his breath

"Hibari. Call me Kyoya again and I'll bite you to dead" Kyoya holding his tonfa ready to strike again

"Eek…. Sorry Hibari san. " said Tsuna sacred to get into fight with that blood thirsty monster again.

"well I am looking for my brother. He look just like me except he is taller and has blond hair. Do you happened to see him" hoping he would get some information from this man

"no" was the only thing Kyoya said

Tsuna is now very depressed and he is worried that he might not see his brother ever again

"but I saw an orange light going to that volcano" said Kyoya

"That's it. Can you please show me?" said Tsuna happily

"ok but only if I am allowed to come with you. Don't get me wrong. I'm going to bite that flame bastard for destruction he caused " said Kyoya in annoyed manner

"Destruction that nii-san caused?" tsuna thought looking around the place and thought that the place was perfectly fine when he arrive before they started to fight. The area around the shop is being destroyed and Dino is nowhere to be found. But Tsuna didn't say comment about this before Hibari change his mind.

"Ok. Sure why not. By the way where is Natsu. I haven't found him" searching for his lion

"You mean the one that is playing with my Hibird. They are over there" pointed Hibari

"Oh. Hey Natsu we are resuming our journey. Come here" shouted Tsuna

Natsu come immediately as soon as he heard his master. Tsuna climbed on Nats "Hibari-san you are not climbing on Natsu"

"as if that lion can beat my speed" said Hibari in annoyed tone.

Tsuna was dumb fold when he heard that but didn't question. And they start their journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews. I'll try my best to update weekly.

Here is a new chapter for this week. Really short one though. :P

...

Hibari is running, well actually jumping from tree to tree like in Naruto as the same speed with Natsu. Tsuna is amazed and wondered how much energy does he left after their fight.

"Um.. Hibari-san, it's already night time. Can we rest for a while? Natsu has been running for hours and I don't think he can run much longer" suggested Tsuna. Hibari can't say so as he has soft spot for animals so he agreed.

They found a cave and decided to call a night there. Suddenly they heard an explosion near them. "Hibari san, I am going to check that. It might be Nii san. Natsu stay with Hibari san and Hibird and take some rest". Hibari said nothing and decided to take a nap.

"Shit. Why are you keep following me Baseball idiot. Next time I am not going to miss" said the silver haired man namely Gokudera. "Ha ha Hayato, we are both lost. Of course I am going to follow you. Beside if we go together we might have a high chance to getting our way to Vongola Kingdom" said Yamamoto.

"Did someone say Vongola Kingdom?" Gokudera and Yamamoto turn around and look at the newly found voice. "You…you are Judamine" said Gokudera with puppy happy face. "Gokudera kun. Long time no see. How are you? Is that you, Yamamoto? What are you guys doing here?" said Tsuna happily.

"Yo Tsuna, Long time no see. How's everything going?" said Yamamoto while hugging Tsuna. "Don't hug Judaimine you baseball idiot. Judamine what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be attending Gitto san's ceremony?" enquire Gokudera. "About that, you see, nii chan run away from the ceremony so I am in the process of finding him" said Tsuna. "Why did he run away, Tsuna" asked Yamamoto. "Well you see, flames came out of his body….." "Oh you mean dying will flame?" said Yamamoto before Tsuna finished his sentence. "Dying will flame?" Tsuna confused. "Come on Tsuna. You also have similar flame" said Yamamoto.

Now Tsuna is really confused. When did he had similar flame as his brother. He can't remember. "Anyway Judamine, do you know where your brother go? We will help you in finding him" said Gokudera. "Really? Thanks guys. Oh by the way, there is a guy helping me in finding him. I'll introduce you to him" said Tsuna as leading them the way.


	4. extra

Sorry for not uploading anything for a very long time. I was really busy with my school works :'(

Anyway, now I got a few months holidays so I'll try my best to upload a few chapters.

By the way, the story will no longer be the same as Frozen. So please don't kill me

Anyway, here is a very very very short chapter for today. I'll try to finish another chapter (a long one. I promise) before Christmas.

Enjoy!

Today let's see what Gitto has been doing.

Gitto has been flying for hours and still haven't found the place he wanted to go yet. After all it's been 10 years since he has lost contact with the outside world. This is the only Volcano around here so he is sure it was one of their secret base. "Since the secret has been out, I can't go back to the Kingdom and redo my work as the Underground leader " smile Gitto. "But I won't be able to see Tsu chan anymore" whisper Gitto sadly.

After finding for another hour "I am sure this is the place" said Gitto as he tried to open the secret door. "Please say the password" computer said. I am sure it is "Open Seasame" Why did he make "Open Seasame" as a password is still a mystery. "Your password is correct. Now please state your name and position before continuing" computer replied. "I am Sawada Gitto and I am the leader of Vongola Underground Gang" With that the door opened and "Welcome back Boss" and Gitto went in.


End file.
